You've Got Mail
by JamesPotterProngs
Summary: This is not a HollyFoaly thing. It never was and never will be. Holly has had a brain wave about the'Mudslug.' First, though, she needs to ask Foaly...


FROM: Holly TO: Foaly  
  
SUBJECT: Artemis Fowl  
  
Just wondering if you got a chance to look at those files after we wiped Artemis?  
  
FROM: Foaly  
  
TO: Holly  
  
SUBJECT: Mudslug  
  
Holly, this is the third time this week you've emailed me about this. Well, this month. I've got a really tight schedule here, what with all the goblin rebellion stuff and despite what Julius might say about the budget, it don't do much more than unblock the drains. (By the way, I checked through the minute we got back.)  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly SUBJECT: Artemis Fowl (if we discriminate against the Mud people we are guilty of specism e.g. mudslug. Oh yeah. I invented that.) Well? FOALY! I've been asking about this for months.  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: Mudslug Alright, I'm sending it to you as we speak. But it's not like it's that important or anything cos Artemis is well and truly gone. He will never terrorise the people again.  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly  
  
SUBJECT: But.  
  
He'll never help us either.  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: GIVE ME A BREAK! Come on Holly. He did that once. And only after a deal. It's not like he did it out of the goodness of his heart or anything. Come to think of it, does Artemis Fowl even have a heart? Remember? We had to do something for him, and he only really helped cos he needed us to rescue his Father and we couldn't while Koboi and Cudgeon were trying to take over the world. You know that.  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly  
  
SUBJECT: Artemis Fowl  
  
Alright, but you can't say that Artemis hasn't changed at all from his relationship with the People. YOU remember. Think back to what he was. He was just going to let me die; he wouldn't have done that before the mindwipe. The people have had a big effect on Artemis's psychological development. We've put artemnis the 'baddie' back into the world. That's not good.  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: INDIFFERENCE Yeah, whatever  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly SUBJECT: Who do you think? I think you might be taking this abit lightly; you have to remember what he was like. You know, the cold voice and complete indifference to everyone around him (another thing he and Mulch would have had in common, along with their mutual lack of morals.) apart from possibly Butler. Although he didn't even leave the monitor room when me and Butler were being mauled by the troll. And what if we've brought that Artemis back? What's the possibility of the mindwipe reversing his personality progress? I know what the Psych Brotherhood Say, but I think we were wrong to trust Argon and his cronies. What does your research show?  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: Me, take anything lightly? Never. Do you actually think Artemis would have been much help against the troll? And if he had a plan, would have trusted him then? Although as it was completely his fault it was there in the first place, you do have a point. Anyway, it's no use trying to make me feel guilty; this is no longer our responsibility, or, as Julius would so poetically put it 'the bottom line is that Artemis's future is not our problem.' We should just let the |Mud People get on with it and not interfere. As for the research, you know I can't give you those results. The Council decided the Psych brotherhoods to be more reliable. Can't say I agree myself. You know the Council though, only believe what they want to.  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly SUBJECT: It sounds like you've been talking about this to the Commander. Hmm. I can't believe what I'm reading. You're saying it like all pf his is okay, this isn't fair on Artemis mainly, we didn't even give him the choice. What we've done is worse than what the Mud People do. At least they think they're doing the right thing but we know there's a possibility of his development being erased. And once he's changed, if he changes, then he'll find us again and if he's anything like he was before then it won't stop. This is Artemis Fowl we're talking about here. Foaly, this information is really important and I'm sure your results are far more accurate than Argon's.  
  
FROM: Foaly  
  
TO: Holly SUBJECT: and if we'd have given him a chance? He would have betrayed us again. That's not fair on all the People, not just one Mudboy. Life's not fair. You think I don't know your little game. Clue: it's in the subtlety. And 'I'm sure your results are far more reliable than Argon's' cuts no ice with me cos he has far better equipment than me seeing as he doesn't have to waste his genius (or lack thereof) on mediocre experiments with a lousy budget.  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly SUBJECT: Oh no. you figured me out. Are you embarrassed about this percentage? Does it reflect badly on your mindwiping technology or something? Foaly, I don't care about the stuff involved. I just want to know exactly how guilty I should feel about this wipe.  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: True. The only person who really understood my lectures was a thirteen-year-old Irish Mudboy. It was, um, quite a high percentage visually.  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly  
  
SUBJECT: -  
  
What was that?  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: Next time you need a set of hummingbirds. High, alright?  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly SUBJECT: D'arvit  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: I know  
  
FROM: Holly  
  
TO: Foaly  
  
SUBJECT: hang on.  
  
Did you know this was going to happen before we wiped them?  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: - Maybe.  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly SUBJECT: WHAT!  
  
What do you mean, 'sort of'???  
  
FROM: Foaly  
  
TO: Holly  
  
SUBJECT: um; There were experiments, unfortunately the results were late.  
  
FROM: Holly  
  
TO: Foaly  
  
SUBJECT: so?  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: So. Let's just say that the possibility of Artemis going back to the exploitive, manipulative.  
  
FROM: Holly TO: Foaly SUBJECT: - He's still exploitive and manipulative. Weren't you tuned into the Spiro finger thing?  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: Duh! Okay, more exploitive and manipulative then.  
  
As a percentage, in the nineties.  
  
FROM: Holly  
  
TO: Foaly  
  
SUBJECT: - I think we need to tell the Commander about this.  
  
FROM: Foaly TO: Holly SUBJECT: - Do you miss him Holly?  
  
FROM: The LEP Council TO: Holly Short SUBJECT: - Owing to your less than satisfactory contributions to Recon as a Captain, we have decided to move you to Traffic. This job should require a smaller amount of heroism on your part and you will not feel it quite so necessary to endanger the lives of you colleagues on so frequent a basis. This has stemmed from the fact that you are the first recon captain in history to have been the subject of two simultaneous enquiries. We hasten to add that with a lessening of responsibility comes a decrease in your salary.  
Have a nice day.  
  
FROM: Foaly  
  
TO: Holly  
  
SUBJECT: - Holly? 


End file.
